memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Games
:For information about sports, games and recreation activities in the Star Trek universe, see Recreation. :For information about ''Star Trek games not licensed by Paramount Pictures, see fan gaming.'' Through a licensing process similar to the publishing licenses granted to create comics, novels, and collectibles, Paramount Pictures has granted the rights to market Star Trek games of various sorts through a number of different production and design companies. Originally, some Star Trek: The Original Series games were based on the publishing license begun for Franz Joseph's designs in the 1970s. With the transition of ownership when the franchise became the property of Paramount, and the later success of the ''Star Trek'' movies and Star Trek: The Next Generation, a licensing office associated with the productions took stricter control of the franchise's image. Designers of Star Trek merchandise were discouraged from creating spinoffs and depictions that varied from the style and details of the franchise as seen in filmed productions. One of the oldest games, Star Fleet Battles, was allowed to continue as a licensee, but without "Star Trek" in its name. This game was forbidden to mention the ''Enterprise'' in relation to Captain James T. Kirk, Spock, or any of the televised characters; however, it was granted rights to use all situations and vessels described in Franz Joseph's Star Fleet Technical Manual and certain TAS and TOS episodes (including the Kzinti). Games are produced by artists and designers not affiliated with franchise production staff, and filmed productions usually disregard events and situations in them as apocryphal, although some designs and references have been added in every one of the various Star Trek series and spinoffs. Board and video games based on Star Trek are not exclusively licensed; several different companies have released many different types of games. Actors who exclusively played roles in these productions are listed in the articles for the games themselves. Tabletop Wargames, Roleplaying Games and Collectible Card Games Heritage Models * Star Trek: Adventure Gaming in the Final Frontier FASA * Star Trek: The Role-Playing Game (FASA) Last Unicorn Games * Star Trek Role Playing Game (Last Unicorn) * Star Trek: Red Alert! (Diskwars/Component-style game) Decipher * Star Trek Customizable Card Game * Star Trek Roleplaying Game (Decipher) Amarillo Design Bureau & (formerly) Task Force Games The Star Fleet Universe series of games * Federation Commander * Federation and Empire * Prime Directive * Star Fleet Battles * Star Fleet Battle Force * Star Fleet Missions Tsukuda Hobby * Star Trek: The Invasion of Klingon Empire * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan Online :See fan gaming Non-RPG Board & VCR Games TOS-Based and Movie Era-Based Games * Star Trek Game (1967) by Ideal * Star Trek Game (1974) by Hasbro * Star Trek Game (1979) by Milton Bradley * Star Trek Game (UK) by Palitoy * Star Trek Edition Trivia Game by Golden Press * Star Trek Limited Edition Monopoly by USAopoly * Star Trek: The Final Frontier by Toys & Games Limited * Star Trek: The Game by Classic Games * FASA "Micro-Adventures" ** Star Trek III: The Search for Spock ** Star Trek: Starship Duel I ** Star Trek: Starship Duel II ** Star Trek: Struggle for the Throne * Franklin Mint ** Star Trek Commemorative Chess Set (standard chess game) ** Star Trek Commemorative Checker Set (standard checkers game) ** Star Trek Tridimensional Chess Set * Star Trek UNO by Mattel * West End Games ** Star Trek: The Adventure Game ** Star Trek: The Enterprise4 Encounter ** Star Trek III - Three Solitaire Games In One! * Trivial Pursuit - Star Trek Edition VCR Game by Telstar Video Entertainment TNG-Based Games * Decipher ** How To Host A Mystery-ST:TNG ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Klingon Challenge ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Borg Q-Uest Interactive VCR Board Game (unreleased) * Star Trek: The Next Generation Collector's Edition Monopoly by USAopoly * Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Final Frontier by Canada Games * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Game of the Galaxies by Cardinal Games * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Romulan Challenge by MMG Ltd. * Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Game by Classic Games * Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Game (UK) by BMI Holdings Ltd * Star Trek: The Next Generation: The Board Game by Component Game Systems * Franklin Mint ** Star Trek: The Next Generation Commemorative Chess Set (standard chess game) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation Tridimensional Chess Set * Terrace by Terrace Games * Star Trek: The Next Generation Chess Game (standard chess game; several producers) DS9-Based Games * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Board Game by Component Game Systems Voyager-Based Games NONE TO DATE Enterprise-Based Games NONE TO DATE STAR TREK Universe Games * Star Trek Trivia Game by Mattel Electronic Tabletop & Handheld Games Bandai *Pair Match Coleco *Star Trek: The Electronic Game Konami *Star Trek: 25th Anniversary LCD Video Game *Star Trek LCD Video Game Mego *Star Trek Super Phaser II Target Game *Star Trek Phaser Battle Game *Star Trek Telescreen Console Micro Games of America (MGA) *Star Trek: First Contact Portable Arcade Game Milton Bradley *Star Trek: Phaser Strike for the Microvision Nelsonic *Star Trek II Video Game Watch Tiger Electronics *Star Trek: The Next Generation LCD Video Game MORE TO BE ADDED Home Video Games PC games * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary * Star Trek: Armada * Star Trek: Armada II * Star Trek: Away Team * Star Trek: Birth of the Federation * Star Trek: Borg * Star Trek: Bridge Commander * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Dominion Wars * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Harbinger * Star Trek: Elite Force II * Star Trek: First Contact (unreleased) * Star Trek: The Game Show * Star Trek Generations * Star Trek: Hidden Evil * Star Trek: Judgment Rites * Star Trek: Klingon * Star Trek: Klingon Academy * Star Trek: Klingon Honor Guard * Star Trek: Legacy * Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Final Unity * Star Trek: New Worlds * Star Trek: Online * Star Trek Pinball * Star Trek: The Promethean Prophecy * Star Trek: Secret of Vulcan Fury (unreleased) * Star Trek: Starfleet Academy (game) * Star Trek: Starfleet Academy - Chekov's Lost Missions * Star Trek: Starfleet Command * Star Trek: Starfleet Command II * Star Trek: Starfleet Command - Orion Pirates * Star Trek: Starfleet Command III * Star Trek: Starship Creator * Star Trek: Starship Creator - Warp II * Star Trek Trivia Challenge * Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force * Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force expansion pack Commodore 64 games * Star Trek: The Rebel Universe * Star Trek: The Kobyashi Alternative * Star Trek: The Promethean Prophecy Video game systems Vectrex games * Star Trek: The Motion Picture NES games * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary * Star Trek: The Next Generation Super Nintendo games * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Crossroads of Time * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Future's Past * Star Trek: Starfleet Academy Sega Genesis *Star Trek: The Next Generation - Echoes from the Past Sega Genesis/Megadrive games * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Crossroads of Time * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Future's Past Sega Genesis 32X games * Star Trek: Starfleet Academy Game Boy games * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary * Star Trek: Generations - Beyond the Nexus * Star Trek: The Next Generation PlayStation games * Star Trek: Invasion (game) PlayStation 2 games * Star Trek: Encounters * Star Trek: Shattered Universe PSP games *Star Trek: Tactical Assault Xbox games * Star Trek: Shattered Universe Xbox 360 games * Star Trek: Legacy Nintendo DS games *Star Trek: Tactical Assault Arcade games Pinball games * Star Trek * Star Trek: 25th Anniversary * Star Trek: The Next Generation Video games * Star Trek: Strategic Operations Simulator * Star Trek: Voyager - The Arcade Game External links * STGU - Star Trek Games Wiki * TrekCore Gaming Museum * Playburg: Cheats of NFS Category:Star Trek Games fr:Jeux de:Spiele nl:Spellen sv:Spel